¿tienes idea de cuanto te amo?
by dolly giirl
Summary: Maka se encuentra en un dilema amoroso, entre el amor y la amistad de soul, pieensa que es facil equivocarse en las personas en quien confiar ¿estara ella confiando en la persona correcta?
1. Chapter 1

olaola! mi primer fanfic ¨.¨ adoro escribir espero k les guste pase mucho tiempo en las sombra.

**¿tienes una idea de cuanto te amo?**

la luz de dia los bañaba a ambos, se tenian tanto por decir pero ninguno se atrevia a hablar, era un momento tan perfecto, los dos juntos acostados sobre la brillante hierba primaveral, estaba tan perfectamente fresca a ninguno le apetecia pelear hoy sin embargo esto no podia seguir igual, la rubia fue la más valiente de los dos, tenia muchas dudas sobre lo que iba a hacer y ya no le quedaba tiempo tenia que irse rapido para poder llegar.

S-soul..yo queria... preguntarte algo-apartó la vista de inmediato al ver que el albino se volteaba a verla y noto como por sus mejillas subia la sangre amenazando en teñir sus preciosas mejillas de color rojo-alguna vez has...-trago salvia no sabia como decirle esto-hecho... "eso".

el albino volteeo completamente para verla, la pregunta lo habia tomedo desprevenido, de tantas cosas que le pudo haber preguntado la ojiverde tuvo que elegir una con la que el albino se sentia menos comodo hablando.

¿por que?-el queria saber por que a su meister le interesaba saber sobre su virtud.

yo...eto...-la rubia se puso del color de la grana, no queria confesar para que queria saberlo, pero tenia que confiar en su compañero ese era el punto de la amistad-yo...quieroo in-interntarlo- al albino le latia el corazon con fuerza el estaba muy enamorado de ella siempre lo habia estado desde el primer momento en que la vio, ese amor lo consumia y ahora se enteraba de que ella sentía lo mismo por el y aparte de ello le queria entergar su virud-con...kid-agrego la rubia apenas en un susurro, no se habia dado cuenta de que su compañero estaba en blanco,es ojirubi se volteo no queria que la rubia viera que tenia lagrimas en los ojos eso no era de hombres _cool._

-Ahhh ¿y a mi que me importalo que...hagas con kid?-agrego el albino tallando su ojo con la punta de su manga-¿de todos modos no crees que es muy pronto?

¿por que? kid y yo somos novios y ademas estamos comprometidos-respondio la rubia con un tono algo molesto, no pretendia sonar molesta pero no lo pudo evitar.

-pues no soy...-no pudo concluir la frase el albino pero la rubia lo hizo.

-virgen, ya lo sabia me lo dijo tsubaki-el ojirubi se quedo sin habla era cierto, el habia entregado su virtud a tsubaki, por una temporada fueron novios pero, su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de la morena y habia decidio dejarlo por la paz.

-¿que quieres saber exactamente maka?-pregunto el albino harto de todo este bochornoso asunto

-quiero saber que se siente y...-se puso aun más roja ( si es que aun se podia)- como le hago para que kid...lo lo didisfrute-al ojirubi se molestó aun má,s al pensar que la rubia se preocupaba por hacer sentir bien al pelinegro.

-la verdad lo unico que se es que debe de ser natural y sin presiones, si no quires...-pero la rubia lo interrumpio.

-¿Soul nunca has deseado a una persona intensamente?-pregunta la ojiverde. el albino pensa " a ti, ati maka" pero no se atrevio a decirlo en voz alta.

-no la verdad tsubaki fue la que quizo, ademas no se de que te preocupas tanto, al fin y al cabo tu eres la chica más "simetrica" que hay aqui, no creo que a kid le guste otra chica ya que eres perfecta-afirmo el albino, cuando se dio cuenta de que se habia pasado de la raya.

-S-soul yo...-empezo la rubia pero el albino la calló.

-me referia perfecta para kid, para mi solo eres un raton de biblioteca. afirmo el albino aunque supo que había ido demasiado lejos, al ver que se le formaban las lagrimas a la rubia.

-¿solo un raton de biblioteca eh?, de verdad lo siento.

-¿de que hablas?

-no te hablaba a ti, me hablaba a mi misma no puedo creer lo estupida que fui para poder confiar en la rubia

-maka yo...-empeza el albino pero la ojiverde lo interrumpio.

-no, no importa de todos modos ya me tengo que ir-se levanto de un brinco y empezo a caminar hacia la salida del jardin pateando una pequeña roca.

-¿ a donde vas? pregunto el albino preocupado de que la rubia se fuera ahacer daño.

la rubia se detuvo y volteo con una sonrisa.

- a la mansion del shinigami a donde más despues de todo ahí es donde vive mi NOVIO-grito la rubia y salio corriendo fuera del jardin.

AVANCES:CHACHACHAN...

El pelinegro estaba sentado en su cuarto frente al enorme espejo, se levanto y se fue a admirar un poco más, el traje de punta era perfectamente simetrico al igual que toda su indumentaria, abrio el cajon de su comoda y saco una vieja cajita con el cierre de la calaca de shinigami, abrio la cajita y observo el precioso anillo de compromiso pasado de generacion en generacion, hoy era su gran dia y estaba feliz por ello, por fin, su novia no sabia de que era el baile que esa noche kid ofreceria en su casa solo sabia que tenia ir de gala nunca se imaginaria que seria su fieta de compromiso, el pelinegro sonrio ante la idea de que maka se sorprendiera y aceptara...

que tal mal, bien , excelennte o pesim.

comenten, comente

**continuara**


	2. Chapter 2

No me voy a llevar todo el crédito en este cap. no lo hice yo sola grax por ayudarme primo tkm! A y por una amiga muy especial, me has servido de gran apoyo felicidades por el 10 en mate!

**¿Tienes una idea de cuento te amo?**

**¡El o yo! **

Observó el vestido que le había dejado su novio, tal como era de esperarse era totalmente simétrico de seda negra con blanca, si ninguna imperfección, la rubia pensaba que era demasiado el vestido, los zapatos y la joyería, no entendía, era una fiesta pero… si era una fiesta por que el hijo del shinigami no había invitado a sus demás amigos, en especial al albino, observó de nuevo el peinado que había elegido, era una coleta alta dejando dos mechones rubios delante de las orejas y el fleco totalmente planchado, no le gustaba nada que su novio fuera tan misterioso en especial, por que iba a estar a SOLAS con el, el escote del vestido no le favorecía para nada ya que le quedaba algo suelto, observo de nuevo su joyería era muy…rara, nunca había visto que otra persona usara el símbolo de la familia shinigami que no fuera de esa familia, sin embargo su collar tenía una enorme calavera colgaba de la cadenita de oro blanco, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no escuchó que llamaban a su puerta, y como la Rubia no contesto, la persona entro sin más.

-S-SOUL!-grito la rubia al ver que su arma entraba a su cuarto, se puso roja desde la raíz ya que encima solo llevaba unas bragas y un sostén (cortesía de su novio) negro, el albino se le quedo mirando de arriba a bajo, últimamente la soñaba así, bueno realmente la soñaba con un _corsé._ Al darse cuenta de que lo que estaba asiendo se sonrojo un poco y salió de la pieza sin decir nada. Cuando la rubia vio que el albino no dijo nada se puso triste, miro en el espejo sus poco pronunciadas curvas y se avergonzó de si misma, "porqué no puedo ser como tsubaki", se preguntó la rubia, desde que supo que al albino le gustaban las chica como tsubaki trato de engordar un poco para ver si se pronunciaban más sus curvas, pero no obtuvo nada más que un terrible dolor de estomago. Suspiro harta de compadecerse a si misma, se cambio, peino etc etc.

Cuando la ojiverde salió de su pieza, noto que el albino no estaba por ningún lado, tenía la esperanza de poderlo invitar a _la fiesta de kid_ ya que por lo menos si iba su arma no se iba a sentir tan…nerviosa de estar a solas con su novio, no quería estar a solas con el, le daba pavor que el hiciera "aquel" movimiento, toco con delicadeza a la puerta del albino para saber si el estaba ahí pero no, se había ido.

Estaba parada bajo la puerta de su departamento, esperando el coche negro que la recogería para ir a la fiesta de su novio, estaba taconeando sobre la acera, el vestido negro le había quedado de maravilla, no pensaba que el escote en forma de v le quedara tan bien en especial después de habérselo probado la primera vez donde se le veía muy holgado, pero ahora se le veía tan perfecto, como hecho especialmente para ella, el auto (no era auto era una limosina) aparco delante de ella, la rubia trató de subirse sola a la limosina pero el chofer se lo impidió, bajo del coche, hizo un referencia y le abrió la puerta como si ella fuera una princesa, la rubia torció la cara para que el rubor no le subiera al rostro, subió casi tropezando a el elegante coche y trato de no observar la fina tapicería, a veces pensaba que la vida que llevaba el hijo del shinigami era demasiado lujosa y que jamás se acoplaría a tal estilo de vida rápidamente desecho ese pensamiento ella _amaba a kid_ él era lo que ella más había querido, cuando era niña lo observaba desde lejos tratando de imaginarse, si algún día lejano el llegaría a quererla como ella a él y al parecer su deseo fue cumplido una tarde él le confeso su secreto amor y le comento que ella era totalmente simétrica que para él era sinónimo de perfección, llegaron a su destino antes de que ella se diera cuenta y ya estaba en la puerta de la gran mansión del shinigami, era hermosa y _simétrica _se sentía pequeña entre tanto lujo, su delicado vestido de seda no se diferenciaba mucho de todo este estilo, no _le gustaba_ o eso creía ella.

De las puertas de la gran mansión apareció un chico con el cabello negro y con tres líneas blancas de costado, estaba tan elegante con un traje diferente al de siempre, tenia la misma expresión seria en su rostro pero algo peculiar había en el un…brillo especial, ella lo observo con el ceño fruncido y lo relajo cuando recordó que estaba en publico, avanzo con paso discreto hacia el cada taconazo le dolía, como si avanzara a un lugar peligroso. le dolía el corazón como si se traicionara ella misma como si se estuviera engañando.

-_princesa_- el pelinegro tomo su mano con total delicadeza deslizo el fino guante de seda negra y beso su mano- esta es nuestra noche.

La rubia se ruborizo más que nunca, todos la observaban _todos…_se entristeció ante aquel pensamiento, no, no todos la observaban y todos menos la persona que ella quería que la observara.

-Soul-susurro.

Entraron a la mansión del shinigami, el salón estaba precioso todo muy simétrico las copas formaban una gran pirámide casi todas estaban llenas de agua a excepción de las dos ultimas estaban llenas de vino, la sala se empezó a llenar de la deliciosa melodía de paper moon, bajo el rostro con solemnidad esa canción le recordaba a su arma, su compañero y su amigo.

¿Por qué sentía que lo traicionaba? ¿Por qué no estaba feliz? ¿Por qué deseaba estar con Soul en vez de kid? ¿Por qué él no la _quería_?

-¿bailamos?-preguntó su novio mirándola con mucha ternura. –si-el pelinegro tomo su mano y ordeno a los músicos poner su canción, la de él y la de ella, empezó a sonar las primeras notas de arabesque #1 a ella no le apetecía bailar con él y justo termino ese pensamiento se oyo un golpe fuerte y claro de la puerta principal, los músicos dejaron de tocar la suave melodía y el pelinegro fulmino con la mirada a aquella puerta que en realidad no tuvo la culpa de nada, por que en ese preciso momento tenían que interrumpir, la rubia a parto la vista aliviada de no tener que bailar con su novio detuvo ese pensamiento ¿Por qué no quería bailar con el?. Sonó otro golpe y el hijo del shinigami no tuvo otra opción que salir a atender a sus invitados soltó la mano de su novia y camino con el ceño fruncido hacia la puerta y la abrió. Recargado sobre el marco de la puerta había un albino de mirada de fuego y dientes de tiburón sonriendo arrogantemente y muy despreocupado.

-y ¿yo no estoy invitado?


	3. Chapter 3

Para alec amor incondicional.

¿Por qué?

Ella levantó la vista por encima de su novio, notó que él estaba temblando ¿de ira?, ella no podía ver bien, aunque su novio apenas le sacaba 5 cm. Al parecer él le impedía ver lo que había en la puerta, ella ya había tomado una decisión, no iba a permitir que _nada_ se interpusiera entre su novio y ella y menos ese estúpido sentimiento que sentía al ver a su arma, él era su compañero, su mejor amigo, su arma y…nada más ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no eran nada más? ¿Por qué él no la quería como algo más? ¿Por qué sentía esto…ahora? Trató de brincar con los tacones de baja altura, para observar lo que había en la puerta y lo logró .

Y…..ahí estaba el, con la cabellera albina despeinada, sus ojos color rubí que cada que la veía se sentía desnuda y su gran sonrisa de tiburón, notó que hoy no estaba vestido como siempre, traía un traje, donde se veía guapísimo, le quedaba a la talla, el traje era negro con rayas blancas y debajo de el una camisa de color rojo sangre…se veía sexy. El entornó los ojos y los poso en ella, la veía con…..¿amor? Tal vez con ternura o compasión, a ella no le importaba como la viera el punto era que la estaba viendo, solo a ella compartían un momento tan intimo y especial, ella se ruborizó más que un jitomate y al parecer al pelinegro no le gusto nada que el que el que provocara aquel rubor fuera el albino y menos ahora que ella era _su_ chica, era de él y de nadie más, era _suya_.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó el pelinegro, fulminándolo con la mirada, el albino no le prestó la más mínima atención estaba perdido en aquella mirada esmeralda, flotando en las profundidades de aquellos ojos tan bellos para el, la rubia estaba de la misma manera que el albino perdido entre las brumas de sus ojos color rubí soñando con poseer su sonrisa. El pelinegro se dio cuento de la conexión que estaban entretejiendo y se interpuso entre ello, el albino frunció el ceño cuando el novio de su amada la tapo, observo al pelinegro definitivamente se había arreglado para su gran noche pero algo no cuadraba debajo de su corazón había un pequeño bulto, que podía ser tan importante para arruinar la simetría, entonces él albino se dio cuenta se quedo pálido ante aquel descubrimiento, había oído mencionar a su meister que estaba comprometida con su novio, pero lo decía de broma, nunca habían llegado a algo formal, se dio cuenta de que teenia que dar una respuesta.

-M-maka me invito-al albino se le quebró la voz en la ultima palabra. El pelinegro se quedo perplejo, era cierto que maka había invitado al albino, no se había planteado la posibilidad de que así fuera no tuvo otro remedio que invitarlo a pasar , el albino apenas se había levantado del marco con toda la flojera del mundo cuando oyó una voz que lo llamaba.

-Soul-kun-el albino se quedo congelado, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, se había olvidado de ir por Kim, le había dicho que la recogería pero no lo hizo. La rubia que desde que había visto a su compañero la invadió una extraña felicidad observo como llegaba la novia de soul dando saltitos y como por arte de magia la felicidad de esta se esfumo dejando en su lugar un enojo y un profundo desprecio por ella misma, como había podido ser tan estúpida para caer bajo el hechizo de aquel albino que tenia fama de mentiros, su novia se veía hermosa aunque con el pelo coro su cara se veía mas grande y poco femenina, pero eso no le quitaba lo bonita, el vestido le quedaba perfecto de un rosa más fuerte que su pelo los tacones que le hacían lucir unas estéticas y femeninas piernas y la joyería…que le había comprado Soul.

La rubia seguía roja pero ya no de vergüenza o amor, sino de ira , ira pura que se acumulaba en su interior, no sabia que hacer su subconsciente la quería obligar a inflar sus cachetes, ella no le permitiría ese lujo al albino no se lo merecía, él era demasiado cruel como para ir a _su_ fiesta sin ser invitado y encima invitar a su novia, que estaba brin coteando para llegar hasta la puerta, la rubia estaba muy enojada, quería pagarle de la misma manera al ojirubí quería hacer que _sufriera,_ como estaba todavía detrás del pelinegro, lo tomo por sus hombros y en un acto total de desesperación lo besó, lo beso enfrente de su mejor amigo, lo beso frente a la novia del anterior, lo beso frente a todos los presentes, su alma vibro pero no de amor y más que cuando no quería entrar, mas que cuando no quería bailar, se sintió traicionada, traicionada por ella misma, aquel beso no significaba nada, para ella era como besar a la pared, pero disfrutaba ver la cara de incredulidad de su arma, mas que de todos los demás, el pelinegro se sobresalto ante tal muestra de afecto pero no se hizo del rogar poso sus dos manos en la cintura de la rubia y ella en sus hombros de él, sus labios bailaban en una suave danza, pero no era linda en lo absoluto cada uno de sus movimientos eran torpes y confusos, como si fuera la primera vez, los labios de la rubia eran suaves y a la vez rígidos, cada que el cerraba los ojos ella le dirigía una mirada de sosalayo a su arma disfrutando de su rostro entre incredulidad y…celos, la rubia soltó a su novio y echo a corre hacia la mesa de bocadillos, parecía como aquella ves en que la ojiverde se dejo arrastrar por la locura, pero esta vez ella estaba cuerda y más hermosa que nunca, tomo una pequeña trufa de chocolate la metió a sus labios la babeo y luego beso a su novio pasándole la trufa, él no podía creer que se estuviera portando de una manera tan…descarada.

-Maka ya basta tranquilízate- le susurro el pelinegro a su novia.

-¿Por qué? ¿te molesta que me porte así?- su mirada era la de una niña traviesa, pero su alma estaba herida, no le importaba que quedara mal frente a todos ni que su novio quedara mal, solo le importaba la venganza.

"dicen que dentro de nosotros siempre hay sentimientos positivos…y también negativos"

El albino que se había quedado petrificado viendo a su amada darle besos prohibidos a su novio y compartiendo babas, se sentía mas que celoso y no lo podía evitar, tenia un plan para acabar con esto, si estaba siendo demasiado egoísta, vio desde lejos como la rubia se retiraba hacia la puerta de los sanitarios, era el momento perfecto para llevar a cabo su plan, se dirigió a su amigo.

-Hola kid, hace un buen tiempo hoy ¿cierto?-dijo con la mayor formalidad que salió de sus labios.

-Así es Soul-respondio el pelinegro, el albino no tenia tiempo que perder.

-Felicidades viejo-dijo y se dio cuenta de que había sonado algo al estilo black star lo abrazo fuerte y con un truco que había aprendido, le saco la vieja cajita rectangular a kid, la tomo y la metio en su bolsillo. Se dio vuelta y se retiro.

La rubia se miraba en el espejo incrédula ante tal teatrito que acababa de montar, sintiéndose estúpida por utilizar esa vieja rutina de celos, cerro los ojos y le dijo a su reflejo.

-Makita que estúpida te comportaste ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan idiota?- la puerta del baño se abrió súbitamente y la ojiverde se sobresalto, miro de reojo a la persona que había entrado y se sorprendió.

-Mira, yo no tengo nada contra ti pero…si vuelves a hacer lo que hiciste juro que por el amor que le tengo a Soul te are pagar entendido-la amenazó Kim; La rubia perpleja salió del baño a trompicones y se dirigió a la pista donde su novio la esperaba.

**~Soul pov~**

"**Alcanzar el cielo"**

Las luces de la gran pista resplandecían con un rojo carmesí, brillante y frenético pero era dulce, envolvente y cálido, no invitaban a la locura, conocía la melodía que estaban tocando era una de las primeras que yo aprendí a toca _Synthesia Arabesque #1 de Claude Debussy, _siempre me había gustado esa canción pero esta noche no, esa canción abriría el baile que sellaría mi destino y el de ella, como era que yo un tipo _cool_ después de verla tan sexy en bragas, había salido corriendo de _mi _departamento para que ella no viera la hemorragia nasal que me había provocado verla así , de verdad que era un pervertido como un pecho-plano como maka me podía provocar una hemorragia nasa eso no era de hombres _cool _tampoco fue muy _cool _que después de haberme recuperado le llamara a kim y le dijera que se arreglara para ir a una fiesta elegante y que pasaría por ella en 20 min, _un fiesta elegante _ en la cual no era bienvenido, de todas maneras yo no iba a permitir que él se quedara con _mi _maka, no la iba a probar antes que yo, sonreí ante aquel pensamiento, probarla, yo quería probar a maka, quería lamer aquel cuello azucarado, tocarla y alcanzar el cielo juntos, ya lo había hecho con tsubaki mucho antes que fuera novio de kim, no podría describirlo era una sensación maravillosa, _alcanzar el cielo juntos._

O.O por dios me encanto, no sabia que esto podía salir de mi cabecita loca, en fin espero que les haya gustado a mi si. Díganme que les pareció :3


	4. Chapter 4

Ok. Ya sé que no soy perfecta, perdonen tengo mis errores, ok aquí va a pasar una parte…intensa por así decirlo, lo siento este es el final no se si quedo bien o mal la verdad espero que me digan en sus reviews, ya se no fue mucho soma, pronto subiré otra historia con mucho love, gracias a los que me ayudaron de verdad gracias ok, amm y que mas puedo decir sayonara

¿Celos eh?

~Maka pov~

Estaba perpleja, Kim que desde asía mucho tiempo presumía de que Soul solo estaba enamorado de ella y muchas más cosas, me había amenazado en el baño de que dejara a Soul en paz, vale admito que aquella escena de celos fue lo más ridículo que pude hacer en la presencia de Soul, pero que Kim se pusiera _celosa_ no tenia precio, no me convenía meterme con esa bruja, pero por el momento iba a disfrutar de todo aquello de lo que _debía _disfrutar, incluyendo a _kid_.

Me acerque a la pista lentamente y subí los pequeños escalones, las notas de mi canción empezaron a sonar, la verdad ni siquiera sabía cual era su titulo y mucho menos quien la tocaba, pero conocía a alguien que si, en el rincón cerca de la mesa de bocadillos estaba Soul mirándome de una manera que cualquiera interpretaría como amor, pero no el, solo era una forma de verme, desde que nos conocimos me ha mirado así siempre, miré de soslayo la mesa del rincón los ojos de Soul no estaban viéndome pero sonreía, de la comisura de su labio colgaba un hilillo de baba ¿ en que estaría pensando?, era obvio que en mi no, ya que soy tan poco sexy como una tabla, uf mi autoestima estaba por los suelos, aun no entiendo como para _kid _puedo ser tan perfecta, para mi solo soy una chica pecho-plano ratón de biblioteca, observe a _kid _ parado en medio de la pista, me di cuenta de que los músicos tocaban un poco lento, que estarían esperando, entonces caí en la cuenta que me esperaban a mi, me ruborice de inmediato sintiéndome como una estúpida por quedarme parada tanto tiempo, observe a kid que extendía una mano hacia mi invitándome a bailar era un momento de gran vacilación si tomaba su mano corría el peligro de que a Soul de lo poco que le importaba pasara a nada pero si no el quedaría en ridículo frente a toda su familia y frente a su padre, al diablo Soul desde el inicio de la noche me había hecho la promesa de que nada me iba a separar de mi destino_ kid,_ tomé su mano con firmeza y escurrí la mía entre sus dedos y los apretaba con fuerza, mire sus ojos ámbar, tan cálidos, pero me sentía fría, la sensación de no estar haciendo lo correcto me invadió, sonreí con la confianza que no sentía, kid me engancho de la cintura y yo pase mis manos hasta su cuello, se me acerco tanto nuestros pechos casi se unían las notas subían de volumen pero ya no las escuchaba los latidos de mi corazón ensordecían mis oídos, el corazón me latía a mil por horas.

-Maka yo…te amo-confeso kid, no sabia si me lo esperaba o no pero me sorprendió su afirmación, yo sentía lo mismo por el ¿no?-y yo…quiero pedirte algo- súbitamente _kid _se separo de mi me miro directo a los ojos y luego nada, no dijo nada, me miro y su mirada se congelo, no me veía me traspasaba-lo siento, tengo que dejarte-me soltó de pronto y sin verlo venir bajo de la plataforma y me dejo ahí parada frente a toda la gente con las manos donde a penas hacia solos unos cuantos segundos estaba él, no NO NO, kid no me haría esto jamás él me amaba siempre lo había hecho pero enserio era capaz de hacerme esto.

~Soul pov~

Me moría por dentro verla tomar la mano de aquel que me quitaba lo que tanto quería me daban ganas de destruir, de destruirlo todo

-*hazlo Soul, no tienes nada que perder, sabes que si te desases de el te quedaras con Maka*-me hablo la molesta voz en mi cabeza _cállate, nadie te pidió tu opinión. _Ese estúpido pensaba que sabia todo, la observe subir las escalera y tomar sin un poco de vacilación su mano y entrelazarla con la de él, cerré las manos en puños, ese maldito la había tomado por su suave tallo, estaba más que celoso, no, tenia que calmarme en unos pocos segundos se dará cuenta de que no traía la caja y entonces…pero que co…

Kid había dejado a Maka parada en medio de la pista, yo sabia que iba a pasar algo pero no esto, observe como Maka dejaba todavía las manos en el espacio que había ocupado _kid _tenia que arreglar esto, había sido mi culpa, si hubiera sabido que ese estúpido la dejaría así jamás lo abría hecho, se le empezaron a formar lagrimas en los ojos, no iba a permitir que maka llorara por él sin vacilación deje el panecillo azucarado que estaba comiendo y me acerque a la plataforma, con todo el valor que pude ignore la mirada de Kim, sabia que me iba a arrepentir de lo que iba a hacer.

~General pov~

El albino se situó enfrente de ella, tomo la mano donde hacia tiempo estaba el hombro del pelinegro, los músicos comenzaron otra canción, diferente a la anterior, las personas creídas que habían comenzado a hablar mal de ella, la observaron expectantes mirándola con frialdad como si ella hubiera hecho algo malo con su precioso _kid _ cuando la verdad era que él le había hecho más daño a ella, El albino la tomo por el tallo, como lo había hecho _kid _y comenzó a moverse pero la rubia no reaccionaba, tenia la mirada fija en un punto arriba de la cabeza del albino, el la obligo a moverse, bailaron 5 minutos con un balseo torpe, 2 veces la ojiverde piso al albino pero él no se inmuto permaneció a su lado, con firmeza apretando su tallo eso era lo que ella había querido desde siempre, no, ella se había engañado todo el tiempo, no quería aceptar la realidad, ella estaba enamorada del albino, tras ese pensamiento la rubia se dejo llevar por la danza, sus pasos se volvieron más agiles mas fluidos más naturales, con él no podía fingir ser alguien quien no era, él le había hecho abrir los ojos y ella lo notaba, siempre había sabido que con kid siempre fingiría sencillamente era otra, era aquella chica refinada y muy discreta que estaba prometida al hijo de una familia respetable, esa no era ella, ella era una chica extrovertida, divertida, gritona, enojona que sencillamente se dejaba llevar y fluir con cada situación, ella no tenia que fingir con Soul él era lo que ella siempre había querido y ya no podía seguir negando lo contrario, el departamento, la mansión shinigami, la casa de sus padres ya no eran su hogar ahora lo era el, sus mejillas tomaron un tono candente si seguía a este paso su cara explotaría de lo roja que estaba, el albino le sonrió con confianza y ella le devolvió el gesto, se pego a él y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro, bailaron así, solo ellos dos ya ni siquiera se oían los murmullos de la gente, ni la música solo existían ellos únicos e indiferentes a los demás, se habían separado de la tierra, ahora formaban un solo ser y estaban feliz por ello, el albino fue el primero en retirarse y a la rubia se le ensombreció el rostro *solo era un baile* pensó con amargura, fue entonces cuando el albino tomo su mano y la jalo. Llegaron al estacionamiento, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, el albino tomo su moto y la puso en marcha, tenían que apresurarse antes de que la loca de Kim llegara tras de ellos y lo detuviera seria entonces cuando todo su plan se vendría abajo, de verdad no esperaba que kid reaccionara de esa manera pero que más daba ahora estaban juntos y eso era lo que le importaba, puso la moto en marcha y con una mirada invito a Maka a subir, la rubia se trepo en la moto sin rechistar y el albino puso en marcha la maquina, ya cuando iban avanzados en el camino la rubia volteo a ver lo que había rechazado al aceptar a Soul y no se arrepintió de haberlo elegido.

El albino conducía rápido y en cuestión de velocidad aun más, llegaron a su departamento pero los dos sabían que seria el primer lugar donde los buscarían así que decidieron ir a la casa de Soul, aquel lugar lleno de tristeza, soul odiaba ese lugar estaba lleno de tristezas pero esa noche quería estar con maka de la manera posible y sabia que ese era el único lugar en donde nadie se atrevería a buscar, Maka estaba emocionada pero a la vez asustada no sabia que hacer y no sabia que iban a hacer, estaba casi segura de que iba a perder su virtud, quería que fuera de una forma linda tierna única pero eso ya estaba garantizado, donde quiera que fueran estaría con Soul y eso para ella era la mejor forma de perderla, dieron vuelta a la derecho y maka vio la casa de Soul, estaba abandonada como ya sabia, pero a diferencia de las otras veces que había ido la casa no estaba tan descuidada, maka realmente estaba viviendo su aventura juvenil, escapar con el chico de sus sueños y dormir juntos, miro la fachada realmente era una casa grande la casa que sus padres le habían heredaron a soul busco entre las cortinas alguna señal y observo la habitación de soul se notaba que era de el por los bastos juguetes antiguos, que se llegaban a divisar entre las cortinas, maka estaba nerviosa movía con agilidad sus manos y luego los pies, cuando soul arribó en la puerta, maka estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, bajo de la moto y se paro frente a la puerta, ninguno dijo nada, tanto por decirse, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía, el albino saco de su bolsillo una llave pequeña de bronce, la abrió y los dos pasaron, la chica vio incomoda al albino que debía decir, no podía perder la oportunidad de estar junto a el, lo tomo de la mano y se sonrojo, se acercó lentamente y lo beso, dulce, fuerte y apasionante beso, estaban a punto de separarse cuando la engancho por la cintura.

-Tan pronto se termino makita -sonrió el albino, la rubia se puso aun más roja y bajo la vista.

-callate Evans-le gruño y lo volvió a besar, esta vez con menos torpeza uniendo sus labios con dulzura y separándolos con pasión, un beso tras otro, uno más intenso que otro y de pronto el albino se separo, gruño y maldijo, solto la cintura de la rubia y fue a tomar agua.

-¿Qué pasa Soul?-pregunto la chica con miedo de haber hecho algo mal.

-Nada-gruño este, la miro y aparto la mirada de inmediato incomodo-es que…no eres tu, soy yo-dijo el albino haciendo una mueca por lo cursi que sonaba.

-Claro, Soul se que no se besar tan bien como kim o tsubaki o cualquier otra chica que has besado pero…-el albino la interrumpió.

-No, no es eso maka, tu besas bien-respondió el albino-tu besos son muy dulces, auténticos, pero…no me puedo quitar de la cabeza que fuera ese idiota al que diste tu primer beso, no soporto que hayas sido su novia y no soporto las imágenes de…bueno de lo de la trufa-respondio el albino poniéndose rojo cuando dijo la ultima palabra

-¿Qué? Soul eres un idiota, como pudiste estar celoso de eso, si es cierto que hice muchas cosas especiales con el, pero si quiera tienes una idea de que se significan los dulces.

-Hay por dios maka, no estamos hablando de dulces, estomas hablando de ti y de mi, de lo que pasa entre nosotros de lo que siento por ti-grito el albino.

-No, tienes que saber que las trufas se significan amor falso yo no amo a kid, es cierto que el fue mi primer amor pero…-se ruborizo-yo te amo y siempre lo he hecho, Soul no tienes que estar celoso, créeme yo te amo más que a mi vida .

- Y tú ¿tienes una idea de cuanto te amo?-pregunto el albino colérico, con el ceño fruncido-sabes cuan celoso me siento de que yo no fuera el primero en tú vida, de que la primera vez que te hayan besado no fuera yo el que lo hiciera eh, tu no entiendes nada-el albino se fue contra la rubia la tomo por los brazos y la sujeto, la estaba lastimando.

-Soul, basta me lastimas-le dijo la rubia y el bajo los brazos-S-soul si pudiera regresar el tiempo lo haría pero no es así por favor.

-No, no quiero lastimarte, ni lastimarme a mi ya basta, no hay ninguna razón para no estar juntos, Maka te amo y no voy a permitir que nada nos separe-la rubia recordó que eran las mismas palabras que se había dicho tan solo unas horas antes, ¿Por qué en los labios de Soul sonaban tan sinceros, tan auténticos.

-e-esta bien. Contesto la chica aturdida por una sensación de dejavú.

-No no lo digas así, prométeme que nada nos separara, por favor maka, te amo y no quiero perderte.

-Aquí estoy Soul jamás te dejare, te amo.

Después de esto, se besaron, se amaron se juraron amor eterno toda la noche y lloraron, en la mañana el albino la colmo de regalos y los dos se prometieron que le contarían lo suyo a todos, ya no se tenían que esconder, ya no más mascaras serian felices juntos por el momento….

~Soul pov~

Lo había logrado, le había dicho lo que sentía a Maka, por fin me sentía más que ligero, no sabia que ella sentía lo mismo por mi, pero ahora…la amo más que nunca más que nada, la adoro afrontare todo al lado de ella, yo como su arma y ella como mi meister, ella mía y yo suyo, desde que supe que ella se sentía igual que ella me salen sonrisas estúpidas y parece que estoy en las nubes o por lo meno algo parecido, solo espero que esto dure para siempre, no, yo voy hacer que dure para siempre.

Ok. Lo hice, a me quedo bien mal o pésimo, si ya me lo dijeron "debió ser mas largo" "tenia que haber más soxma" "ash eres malísima para los summarys" y blablablá ya se que me falto mucho, compréndanme soy nueva y solo llevo una historia así que no me juzguen mal y gracias por darme una oportunidad, hasta pronto y sayo~


End file.
